


Warm These Cold Feet

by Supers_of_Innistrad (Wolves_of_Innistrad)



Series: Celebrating Marriage Equality [2]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Supers_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When news breaks of the historic ruling on marriage equality, there's only one place Barry Allen wants to be.  When he gets there he finds Leonard isn't alone.  undeterred, eh firges forth, and things turn out different than either of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm These Cold Feet

          The TV flickers in the corner of the room, Mick’s eyes latched onto it, the bright lights subduing him for the moment. Lis and Leonard are sat across from each other at the table. It’s a steel piece, cold and clinical, befitting their style almost too well.

          Lisa is disassembling her gun for fun while Leonard cleans his own gun. He stops, tools clattering to the floor when he hears the news broadcast coming in from behind him. His head whips around so fast Lisa almost thinks his boyfriend is rubbing off on him.

          “I…” Leonard starts, caught in a rare moment of speechlessness, stunned. Before he has time to say anything else a loud noise echoes from far away and suddenly Barry Allen is standing in the middle of the room.

          His eyes are shining brightly with an emotion Len’s not sure he’s ever seen. Barry bites his lips, looking a bit sheepish, rolling on the balls of his feet. “So, uh, did you happen to see the news?” he asks, feigning casualness when he’s just run here from halfway across the city most likely.

          “I did,” Leonard states coolly, turning back to his gun. He’s trying not to seem as excited as he feels inside, but the way Barry was looking at him was not something he could take. Even so, he can feel the boy’s eyes on him, warming him in a way he hadn’t liked until he’d met the Flash.

          “Oh, and what did you think?” Barry asks again, this time a bit more uncertain, voice rose a bit.

          “It’s…” Leonard stops for a moment, eyes glued to the table. “It’s good.”

          “Oh cut the act Len!” Lisa snaps, smiling brightly at Barry and slapping Len on the shoulder. “He was speechless Barry. And he may play stoic, but you know if he’s truly got nothing to say then it’s had an effect.”

          Barry’s smile brightens at that, speeding over closer to Len, one hand on his shoulder. “Len, do you think…” he trails off, not sure what else to say.

          Leonard Snart takes a few calming breaths. He looks up to meet his Sister’s eyes, earnest and happy, swings around to notice the hint of a smirk on Mick’s face as he pretends to still be watching the tv and not engrossed in the scene taking place. And finally he lands on Barry. Barry who barged into his life and melted the icy heart he’d never thought would thaw. Barry who makes him feel like a better man, not just morally, but in every way that counts.

          A small smile splays on his lips, building into a wide, satisfied grin. “Well, I guess I have no choice. That was the last thing stopping it,” he says, as if he’s being forced.

          Barry claps him on the back and leans in to kiss his cheek. “You know you’re excited, come on. Drop the tough guy act,” Barry needles.

          “It’s not an act Flash,” Len states, but he’s smiling, the faintest hint of pink tinting his cheeks.

          “Brr, is it cold in here?” Lisa asks, laughing as she points to his reddened face.

          Len ducks his head, but Barry catches him, fingers tracing over his cheeks as he pulls him up to look at him. “Lenny, come on, be serious, we’ve talked about this. Do you still want this?” Barry asks, and all Len can do is nod, not trusting his voice right now.

          In a flash Barry is gone, but before any of them can wonder what’s going on he’s already returning. He kneels, slowly this time, to the floor, pulling out a little black box. “So… Len, Lenny… “ Barry starts, ducking his head and chuckling. He’s nervous, but not nervous enough not to go through with this after all this time. “Leonard Snart, will you do me the honor of being my husband?” Barry asks, looking up at Len with such love and devotion that the other man can’t help but lean in and kiss him hard, hungry and wanting.

          “Yes,” Len says after a moment, pulling away and resting his forehead on Barry’s. “Yes I’ll marry you, of course. I can’t leave you out in the cold without me.”

          Barry groans at the pun, but he laughs, kissing Len again and slipping the ring onto his finger.

          “Isn’t this a bit fast? What if you get cold feet?” Lisa asks, and her shit-eating grin is a mile wide as she cackles with glee.

          “Shut up Lisa!” they yell in unison, which only makes the both of them laugh even more.

          “Congrats,” Mick says from his spot on the couch, barely above his normal level of indifference to most things. “So, when’s the bachelor party? I’m going to need time to plan.”

          “Why do you think you’re planning the bachelor party?” Lisa says, standing and staring at Mick.

          “I’m the best man, it’s my job,” Mick says nonchalantly.

          “Oh no, I’m the best woman!” Lisa states boldly, walking around the table.

          “I’m his best friend! That makes me the best man!” Mick roars, rearing off the couch and stomping towards Lisa.

          “Well I’m his sister, which counts for way more than friendship!”

          “Then give the fucker away, I’m the best man!”

          “How could you throw Len a bachelor party anyway, you’re not even gay!”

          “So?”

          “So you’d have to go to a strip club or something and I don’t think Len is going to enjoy T and A the night before his wedding. I think he’d much rather see some hot boys, something I am more than willing to do for you brother. It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make,” she says, turning to Len, who along with Barry are sat just staring in awe at the conversation going on before them.

          “Doesn’t matter if I’m straight, he’s my best friend, I’ll gay it the fuck up! I’ll buy fucking rainbow balloons and get him a lap dance and whatever he wants!” Mick counters.

          “Len, settle this for us?” Lia snaps.

          “I, uh…” Len is shocked, for all the times he’s thought of his sister and Mick’s reaction to his possible marriage, this was never a consideration. “Well, I mean the best man has to be a woman right?” he says, turning to Barry for support.

          “Don’t look at me,” Barry says, putting his hands up. “Iris has called being my best woman since like, fifth grade.”

          “See!” Lisa shouts, pointing accusatorily at Barry.

          “Look, I think, I think the best course of action here is what Mick suggested,” Leonard says plainly, smiling to himself at the oddity of those words. “Lisa, you can give me away, if you want, and then Mick will be my best man.”

          Lisa sniffs loudly, but seems to accept that. “Fine, but,” she adds, wagging a finger at Mick, “I’m helping plan the bachelor party because we are not having a strip club burnt to the ground because Mick loses control when he gets drunk.”

          Mick seems to concede that point and shrugs.

          “Wow, we’re getting married Barry,” Len says, turning to Barry and letting his face relax into a contented smile.

          “Yeah, we are Len. I love you,” Barry tells him, rubbing their noses together.

          “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two in this series of drabbles/ficlets celebrating marriage equality!
> 
> This is also my first Coldflash fic so please bear with me!
> 
> As always, a big thank you to my Wonderful Readers for the comments, kudos and subs, and a shout out to SCOTUS for the awesome work today!!!


End file.
